Diana Prince
"I wouldn't get on her bad side. Although, I see why they call her Wonder Woman" - [[Clark Kent|'Superman']] to [[Bruce Wayne|'Batman']] Diana Prince, also known as Diana of Themyscira or Wonder Woman, is the Amazon-born princess who, after pursuing the trail of destruction left by [[Ares|'Ares']], became known as the hero Wonder Woman and decided to remain on Man's World until either Themyscira opened once again or until the world no longer needed her. Biography Origins Gods & Monsters (2013) Born on the secret Amazon inhabited island known as Themyscira, Diana Prince grew up under the guidance of her mother, Hippolyta, the respected and loyal Queen to her people. After an mysterious man washed up on shore, Diana trained against her peers for the mission of entering Man's World to prevent the foretold destruction at the hands of Ares. Upon being chosen as Steve Trevor's guardian, Diana and the man left to find Ares and decided to work alongside his group, known as A.R.G.U.S, to stop him and any visible threats. Several months after stopping Ares, Diana effectively left A.R.G.U.S after her former ally and friend, Barbara Ann-Minerva, was reported missing after her jealousy for Diana, which led to her finding an undiscovered shrine by Urzkartaga. Due to this, Barbara was transformed and cursed as "Cheetah" and was told the only way to satisfy her bloodlust was to murder Diana. However, Barbara was bested by Diana and the latter found herself involved with the President's wishes to create a covert team to combat black ops threats. Season 1: Origins (2019) Following this, Diana leapt once again into battle during Darkseid's attempt at invading Earth and allied herself with six other heroes to prevent his incoming invasion. Season 2 Throne of Atlantis (2019) Enter the Speed-Force! (2019) Personality Diana is notorious for her compassion, being fiercely devoted to protecting the innocent and especially those who cannot fend for themselves. When given the chance to finally explore 'Man's World', Diana saw this as an opportunity to use her abilities to save others as well as quenching Ares' reign of chaos. Appearance As Diana Prince, she typically sported a trenchcoat, mainly to hide her weapons and armour from others whilst in public. This is coupled with a silver or gold headband in replacement of her usual tiara. However, as Wonder Woman, Diana wears Amazon-forged battle armour that mainly covers her chest in order to allow her full movement and dexterity as well as an armoured skirt for the same reason. On top of this, she wears bracelets in order to deflect projectiles and swords and a tiara to mark her status as a Princess. Her most notable and trademark weapon is sword supposedly made by Hephaestus and a shield alongside the Lasso of Truth. Episodes Trivia * Diana's sparring partner, Nubia, was almost chosen to lead Steve Trevor back to Man's World. This is a parallel to how Nubia becomes the next Wonder Woman after Diana. * The organisation Diana and Steve Trevor chase, known as S.E.A.R.S., is an anagram for Ares. * Diana's original belief that she was made from clay is disproved, very much like how her comic counterpart originally was known to be made from clay and later revised. Category:Heroes Category:Justice League members Category:Amazons Category:A.R.G.U.S members Category:Allusions to the comics Category:Blue eyes